cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hale Coldswoop
His way to become True Mandalorian Hale Coldswoop was born on Tatooine. His father Sarro Colswoop and his mother Sarrah Coldswoop died at the war for Ryloth when Hale was 4 years old. At 7 ages he proved his self as a True Mandalorian killing a Narglatch and take his tail as a trophy. The meeting with clan Coldswoop When he proved his self as a Mandalorian he became a member of the clan Coldswoop at 18 ages. He met Sorn Bluefight who now is his best friend. At a mission at Umbara his patrol proved that there are Trandoshans that they killed one General of the clan Coldswoop. At the days he was on Umbara he was Trooper that wasn't scared from the death.One night he saw the Trandoshans about to attack the base. He told to the other clan members. He killed many Trandoshans and he got promoted to Commander. After their mission at Umbara they got ready to fly back to Mandalore when the Trandoshans came and destroy the ship,5 members of clan Coldswoop died at that explosion. The troopers were stuck on Umbara fighting for their life. After all Trandoshans were killed they sent help and they were rescured back to Mandalore. When they got back Hale got promoted to General for the most loyal Commander. Later his squad was patrolling at Mandalore and they found a base of the Death Watch. After he told about this they nuked the base and the last piece of the Death Watch of the sector of clan Coldswoop was destroyed. After1 one year start a civil war. Many civilians join the Death Watch. After long battle clan Coldswoop was destroyed. The only one survivors of clan Coldswoop was Hale and Sorn. After 10 years later they joined clan Ordo. The only thing that they want was to destroy the Death Watch once and for all, but its not too easy. For Hale Coldswoop and Sorn Bluefight the war start from the begining. 2 months later the squad patrol at Carlac. Hale and Sorn found a legion of Death Watch.They overheard their plans. After he said to the leader Aloquar Ordo there have an Death Watch and their plans,he orderd to attack them. The squad was ready to attack. They was got a long way to go. 1 hour later they saw 2 Death Watch guards. Hale fought they go to their camp,but that was a trap.... After Hale sniped the 2 guards they go in the camp and saw all was in fire. Then one guy understand thats a trap. After 4 minutes they saw the tenet of the leader of the Death Watch. Hale throw grenade in and he blew up the leader of the Death Watch. Of this moment to his death they call him the Narglatch killer. : He became very famous. All his enemy was scared when they see his helmet. His armor looks this way: After that big victory Hale was respected for the high ranks in the Clan Ordo. The born of a new family After that Hale and Sorn go to patrol if they found more of the Death Watch.After 10 minutes they fell on a ambush.Back to back they kill all of them.When they search all of the bodys and found that the Death Watch is making a new base at one cave.They told Aloquar about that and they go there and kill all the Death Watch.Later the squad return to Mandalore and tell Mandalore the Ultimate about that the Mandalorians have been conquer Carlac.All get promotions.Later Hale and Sorn watched the old chanels of the daily news and they understand that they are brothers.Later all soldiers hear a big explosion near the base.They saw the Death Watch command ship.After 10 days battle all Death Watch die,but Hale see a sith and battle with him. : : : : : : Hale's last words At time at a war, at time when the honor was more valuable than the life; there is always a risk, there is always a sacrifice; but the question is: What will you choose to be and what will you lose for it? Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Guild Category:Commander Category:Mercenary Battle Class